baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Proficiency
A Weapon Proficiency is a skill that determines how well a character can handle certain types of weapons, which may add penalties or bonuses to their attack and damage, depending on the skill level. Most non-warrior classes may become proficient (one proficiency slot) in their weapon array; paladins and rangers can specialize (two slots), and only fighters are able to achieve grand mastery (all five slots). Certain non-humanoid creatures might also be proficient in fighting with their specific weapons, or even master these. Skill lists ''Baldur's Gate'' & Tales of the Sword Coast :For ''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Siege of Dragonspear, see further below.'' The original Baldur's Gate groups certain, "similar" weapons together and offers only a few categories of weapon proficiencies: eight in number. :See the table to the right for a listing and forbidden classes. This makes characters more versatile, and they can quickly switch to a different weapon of the same category – e.g. if the one used suddenly breaks – without having to deal with penalties during combat. ''Icewind Dale'' :Main article: Weapon Proficiency on the ''Icewind Dale Wiki.'' Icewind Dale, a "sister" game of Baldur's Gate, which was developed and published between the first and the second part of the Bhaalspawn saga, has a more specialized system of weapon proficiencies, splitting the Baldur's Gate I categories up into many more single weapon types, and keeping only very few weapons within one category. :See the table below for a listing and comparison with ''Baldur's Gate I and II.'' Class restrictions are also handled slightly different from the Baldur's Gate games: * Crossbows can't be chosen by Thieves ''Baldur's Gate II'' & Enhanced Editions Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn further cuts down the weapon proficiencies and binds most of them to a single weapon, following even closer the underlying Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition ruleset, documented e.g. in the Player's Handbook. Remaining exceptions are: * the grouping of scimitars, wakizashi and ninjatōs – mostly new weapons in Part II; * no difference between Flail and Morning Star – formerly the "Spiked Weapons"; * no difference between light and heavy crossbows; * and throwing variants of otherwise melee weapons – axes, daggers, and hammers – don't need an own proficiency, either. Also, "fighting styles" are introduced: proficiencies that add bonuses when using a two- or a one-handed weapon, a shield or two weapons simultaneously. :See the table below for a listing, forbidden classes and the ''Baldur's Gate I proficiencies for a comparison.'' These expansions of the weapon proficiency system were carried over into and are still valid for the Enhanced Editions of the games. Technical note: The old [[#Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast|''Baldur's Gate'' & Tales of the Sword Coast]] proficiencies are still existent and active in the game files of the newer games. Creatures that haven't the new proficiencies assigned to their code (e.g. ones that were imported into Shadows of Amn from Baldur's Gate or almost any in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition) do benefit from the old system's bonuses.Effect of weapon proficiencies — Beamdog Forums Effects # Fighting style bonuses apply only when wielding melee weapons. This also includes throwing weapons used in melee mode. # Thrown weapons in "melee" mode use the Str bonus to hit, not Dex # Thrown weapons in "ranged" mode use the Dex bonus to hit, not Str # In BG:EE the following "hurled" weapons also get the strength damage bonus, even in ranged mode: slings and throwing axes/daggers/hammers, but not darts. Slots gained with level by class group Growth rate differs based on class group. Multi-classes use only the class of the fastest progression. Dual-classes only gain slots from the current active class. Note that all rangers automatically start specialized in Two Weapon Style. The numbers in this chart for that class are what can be chosen by the player, with the absolute total being two higher. Some classes will reach their maximum proficiency before their highest level due to limited weapon selection. Allowed slots investments by class kit Max slots per weapon differs based on class kit, fighter, ranger multi-classes may specialize (2 slots), other combinations may only be proficient (1 slot); dual-classes gives the better of the two caps, with fighter dualing are allowed up to 5 slots, but beware of risking wasting and permanently losing any duplicate slot expenditure, as the slots spent are not combined, only chosen the better value if you take the same proficiency in both classes, so keep track of what you have spent. Fighting styles have different investment values. Achievements Increasing the proficiency with any weapon to five points, becoming a "Grand Master", will unlock an achievement in Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. External links * Category:Classes Category:Game mechanics